1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of forming a pattern, to a droplet ejecting device, and to an electro-optic device.
2. Related Art
A liquid crystal display device includes a rubbing-processed oriented film on an inner side surface of a substrate to which liquid crystal is filled to specify the alignment state of liquid crystal molecules. In the production process of oriented films, an ink-jet method using a droplet ejecting device is employed to increase productivity and reduce a production cost.
The droplet ejecting device includes an ejecting head which relatively moves with respect to the substrate and a plurality of nozzles that are arrayed in one direction of the ejecting head. The droplet ejecting device causes a nozzle it has selected to eject a droplet, while relatively moving the ejecting head and the substrate along the main scanning direction. Next, the droplet ejecting device form an oriented film by drawing a pattern composed of a liquid body along the main scanning direction of the substrate and drying the pattern.
Meanwhile, the ink-jet method as described above ejects a droplet toward the entire range of a film pattern. Accordingly, when the size of the film pattern increases, a new line of the scan path of the ejecting head must be created for a plurality of times. At this time, a droplet ejected by a preceding scan starts drying earlier than a droplet ejected by a subsequent scan. As a result, a difference in flowability is generated between a liquid body corresponding to the preceding scan path and a liquid body corresponding to the subsequent scan path, and thus stripe-like difference in the film thickness which is consecutive in the main scanning direction (referred to, hereinafter, as simply a stripe unevenness) is formed in the boundary between the scan paths.
Therefore, for the ink-jet method, proposals for resolving stripe unevenness as described above have been conventionally made. Arts disclosed in JP-A-2004-255335 and JP-A-2005-95835 dispose a plurality of ejecting heads along a direction which intersects with the main scanning direction. Each droplet ejecting device scans the substrate toward the plurality of ejecting heads only once, and eject droplets from a plurality of ejecting heads toward the substantially entire substrate. This eliminates new line scanning of the ejecting head, and thereby resolving stripe unevenness caused by new line scanning.
The ejecting head as described above is generally formed into a rectangle extending along the direction in which nozzles are arrayed. The ejecting head has a dead space where nozzles cannot be arrayed at the end portion in the alignment direction thereof. Examples of the dead space include a space for input terminals for driving an actuator and a space for securing machining accuracy of nozzles. In the case where such ejecting heads are provided in parallel along the direction in which the ejecting heads are arrayed, the ejecting heads cannot eject droplets on the scan path of each dead space. As a result, new line scanning is necessary for a plurality of times.
The arts disclosed in JP-A-2004-255335 and JP-A-2005-95835 dispose the ejecting heads in a staggered-like manner and a step-like manner, and dispose a part of each of nozzle lines of adjacent ejecting heads in the scanning direction of each dead space. This enables overlapping the scan path of the dead space with the scan path of the nozzle line, thereby enabling eliminating new line scanning caused by a dead space.
However, the arts in JP-A-2004-255335 and JP-A-2005-95835 dispose each of the nozzle lines in the main scanning direction or the reverse main scanning direction of the adjacent nozzle lines. Accordingly, a time difference in ejection timing of a droplet is generated at the boundary between the scan paths of the adjacent nozzle lines. Since the size of the droplet that strikes the substrate is from several ng to several tens of ng, the time difference in such ejection timing makes a large difference in a dried state. As a result, in the arts disclosed in JP-A-2004-255335 and JP-A-2005-95835, stripe unevenness is generated at the boundary between the adjacent ejecting heads, and whereby display quality of the liquid crystal display device is deteriorated.